Segundo año
by Abulafia
Summary: Davide, Ohtori, Kaneda y ...Kaidoh? se reunen para hablar sobre sus compañeros de dobles.


Segundo año 

- Francamente, él siempre me patea apenas digo la más insignificante cosa- concluyó Davide cruzando los brazos pensativamente.

- Akazawa-buchou nunca me golpea- dijo Kaneda llevándose a la boca uno de los chocolates que su capitán le había enviado a comprar- pero sus gritos van a provocarme el mismo daño cerebral que a ti van a ocasionarte las patadas de Kurobane-san-

- Eso no va pasar. Mi hermoso cabello detiene la mayor parte del golpe- respondió Davide acariciando casi con ternura su pelo suelto.

- Eso explica por qué pese a los golpes todavía insistes en decir esas bromas estúpidas-

- ¡No son bromas estúpidas! ¡Todas están brillantemente ideadas! ¡Broma de embromar! Puff-

Davide comenzó a reír escandalosamente ante la mirada confundida de Kaneda Ichirou y Ohtori Chotarou.

- ¡Hey, Ohtori- susurró Kaneda inclinándose un poco hacia el jugador de Hyotei- ¿crees que Amane finalmente a perdido la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba?-

Ohtori sonrió forzadamente, sin dejar de mirar al jugador de Rokkaku.

- Creo que él esta bien. Parece estar divirtiéndose- se obligó a decir. Ohtori no estaba ni siquiera seguro de qué rayos estaba haciendo con esos dos jugadores de otras escuelas, sentado en el suelo, cerca de la máquina expendedora, comiendo chocolates, tomando gaseosa y hablando desde hacia más de una hora.

De pronto, tan abruptamente como había comenzado, el ataque de risa de Amane terminó.

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?- preguntó después de secarse unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos- ¡Ah, sí!. Estábamos sacándole el cuero (nota: "sacar el cuero" a alguien significa hablar mal de una persona sin que ella este presente) a nuestros sempais. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ohtori? Tu y Shishido-san parecen muy cercanos-

Oh, claro. Era por eso por lo que se había unido a la conversación de esos dos.

- Es cierto. Pero Shishido-san puede ser realmente cruel a veces- dijo Ohtori. Mirando hacia ambos costados para comprobar que estaban solos hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran más a él- A menudo su hermana mayor le encarga que cuide a su bebita y cuando la sacamos a pasear siempre soy yo quien debe llevarla. Lo peor es que la última vez cuando alguien preguntó de quién era Shishido-san dijo que era mi hija. ¡Ahora todo Hyotei piensa que soy una especie de padre adolescente irresponsable! ¡Ninguna chica quiere salir conmigo!-

Davide y Kaneda dieron pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de su compañero en la desgracia.

- Entiendo como se siente. Akazawa-buchou dice que ninguno de los regulares puede tener novia, porque nos desconcentraríamos. Para evitar que las chicas vayan a vernos durante las prácticas ¡a colocado un arancel de 1000 yenes para estar a menos de 50 metros de las canchas!. Ninguna tiene suficiente dinero para pagar eso. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro que fue una idea de Mizuki-san...-

- Ahhggg Bane-san siempre habla sobre respetar a las mujeres y tratarlas amablemente ¡pero nunca da consejos sobre como conseguirlas! La última vez estaba a punto de que conquistar a una hermosa chica con una de mis magníficas frases cuando Bane-san interrumpió golpeándome en la cabeza. ¡Nunca llegué a completar mi frase ganadora!-

- Shishido-san me debe dinero...-

- Akazawa-buchou limpió sus zapatos llenos de barro con mi toalla..-

- Bane-san ronca...-

- Inui-sempai con su estúpida data tennis es muy molesto shhhhhh...- dijo una voz con un siseo detrás de ellos.

- ¡Kaidoh!- gritaron los tres al ver al regular de Seigaku salido de quién sabe donde.

- Shhhhh...idiotas...- murmuró Kaidoh parándose en el espacio que quedaba entre Ohtori y Kaneda.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- preguntó Ohtori mirando desde su lugar en el suelo al jugador de Seigaku.

- Desde "soy una especie de padre adolescente irresponsable"-

Ohtori se sonrojo furiosamente.

- Oh, tu juegas con Inui-san ¿verdad?- preguntó Davide recordando de pronto.

- Shhhhhhh...-

- Tomaré eso como un sí. Ven, siéntate y comparte tu miseria con nosotros. Tenemos chocolates y gaseosas gentilmente cedidos por Akazawa-san- invitó Davide sonriendo hacia Kaneda. Este devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Kaneda sabía que le esperaba un GRAN lío para cuando regresara a la cancha donde en ese momento jugaba St. Rudolhp (adonde debería haber regresado hacia más de 30 minutos) sin las golosinas y los refrescos que Akazawa-buchou le había encargado. Pero ¿qué importaba?. Sacar el cuero a sus sempais comiendo chocolate y tomando gaseosa era mucho más divertido que estar mirando a sus compañeros jugar. Definitivamente valía la pena.

- Inui-sempai siempre trae esos asquerosos jugos shhhhhh...!y nos obliga a tomarlos! ¡Es un absoluto sádico!-

- ¡Eso no es nada! Akazawa-buchou hace que nos turnemos todos los días para comprarle refrescos-

- Bane-san ama el jugo de manzana ¡yo lo odio!. Bane-san no debería comprar algo que yo no voy a tomar...-

- Shishido-san nunca acepta tomar de mi botella aunque este sediento-

- Akazawa-buchou hace que lave sus medias-

- Inui-sempai siempre esta espiándome. ¡Da miedo shhh...!-

- Bane-san no tiene sentido del humor-

- Cuando se aburre Shishido-san esconde mis raquetas y me hace buscarlas hasta que la práctica ya esta por la mitad-

- Inui-sempai no deja de traerme todos los días un gato a la escuela. Dice que es para alegrar mi mañana. ¿De dónde sacó la estúpida idea que me gustan esos animales? Shhhhhhhh?-

- Bane-san siempre esconde su peine para que yo no lo utilice. Dice que lo dejo lleno de gel. ¡Claro que no lo dejo lleno de gel! ¡Solo un poco! ¡Bane-san es demasiado delicado!-

- Akazawa-buchou me obliga a escribir las cartas de navidad de su familia. ¡Tiene más parientes que un conejo hiperproductivo!-

- Shishido-san es mi mejor amigo-

- Sí, y...-

- ¿Eh?- todos se volvieron hacia Ohtori.

- Puede que tenga defectos (GRANDES defectos, como esa compulsión a expandir rumores extraños U.Uu) pero él es mi mejor amigo después de todo- confesó Ohtori jugueteando con su lata de Ponta vacía.

Davide, Kaneda y Kaidoh permanecieron en silencio reflexivo unos instantes.

- Siempre que olvido mi almuerzo Bane-san comparte el suyo conmigo sin que se lo pida. Me da las porciones más grandes y se resigna a comprar jugo de naranja.- confesó Davide recordando todos los buenos momentos compartidos en que Bane no estaba pateando su cabeza.

- Akazawa-buchou siempre me pregunta cómo estuvo mi día cuando nos encontramos en las canchas a la hora de las prácticas. No estoy seguro de que sea una muestra de interés o simplemente quiere saber si estoy en buenas condiciones para jugar, pero lo hace.-

- Shhhhhh...Inui-sempai gasta mucho del tiempo que podría utilizar en inventar algunos de sus horribles jugos para hacernos sufrir ayudándome a entrenar.-

- Shishido-san siempre sostiene mi cruz cuando estoy jugando-

Todos se miraron entre si y soltaron un suspiro (en el caso de Kaidoh un siseo) colectivo.

- Vamos a extrañarlos..- susurró Ohtori. No era una pregunta pero igual los demás sintieron la necesidad de hablar.

- Por increíble que parezca, sí- acordó Kaneda pensando que sus tendencias masoquistas quizá estaban aumentando.

- Sí, realmente- murmuró Davide tironeando un poco los mechones de cabello para disimular la repentina tristeza que lo había embargado.

- Shhhhhhhh...- fue el único comentario de Kaidoh.

- Ellos van a estar bien en su nueva escuela, ¿verdad?- preguntó Davide repentinamente preocupado. No lo agradaba la idea de dejar a su compañero de dobles solo, lejos de casa, librado a su suerte y sin él. Era demasiado.

- Es imposible decirlo a esta altura, aún es muy pronto- respondió Kaneda-

-Si no son raptados en la primera semana las posibilidades de que estén bien serán muchas.- dijo otra voz.

Todos voltearon horrorizados a ver al recién llegado.

- ¡Mizuki-sempai!- chilló Kaneda con desesperación. Oh, no. Oh, no. Ahora si que estaba en un problema. Si buchou se enteraba de todo lo que había dicho sobre él...

Mirando con aires de superioridad a todos los regulares de segundo año sentados en el suelo Mizuki sonrió malévolamente. A decir verdad, sólo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación y esta no había sido demasiado comprometedora, pero con una simple vista de la expresión culpable de los otros supo que tenía entre sus manos un gran material. Pero antes, un poco de diversión no vendría mal...

- Disculpa, ¿dijiste "raptados"? ¡¿Quién podría querer raptar a unos simples estudiantes de preparatoria!- preguntó Ohtori algo confundido.

La sonrisa de Mizuki se hizo aún mayor. Era la pregunta que había estado esperando.

- La yakuza- contestó fingiendo sorprenderse de la ignorancia de los otros regulares que lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido.- La yakuza siempre rapta alumnos de primero de preparatoria. Son chicos fuertes, aptos para trabajos pesados, y aún no relacionados con sus nuevos compañeros por eso la gente se da cuanta de su desaparición tiempo después. Por ejemplo, Akazawa-buchou no estaría a salvo. Hay agrupaciones que podrían intentar raptarlo para descubrir como obtuvo ese bronceado y utilizarlo como rata de laboratorio- dijo regocijándose al ver a Kaneda estremeciéndose. El de segundo año evidentemente no quería ver a su buchou despellejado.- Mmm...aunque ahora que lo pienso, Kurobane-kun sería la presa más indicada. Un muchacho fuerte, después de todo es un gran deportista, y además nuevo en Tokio...-

- ¡¿QUÉ! ¡Bane-san! ¡No!-

- Sólo te explico los peligros de la gran ciudad. También los chicos apuestos peligran. Corren el riesgo de ser raptados por alguna mujer de mediana edad, adinerada y muy desesperada para tenerlos en sus mansiones como esclavos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡Estás diciendo que Shishido-san podría terminar como la mascota de alguna mujer de mediana edad?-

- Además, los genios también se encuentra en grave peligro. A menudo son raptados por espías de otros países para que se unan a un grupo de científicos decididos a destruir el mundo. Yo entraría en esa categoría, por supuesto- dijo Mizuki jugando complacido con un mechón de su cabello.

- Shhh..no debo permitir que Inui-sempai se llevado a ese lugar. Podría unirse de buena gana a una división especializada en tortura y aterrorizar a todo el mundo con esa cosa que él llama jugo-

Mientras todos estaban tan ocupados pensando en el dramático destino de sus respectivos compañeros de dobles que nadie notó que varias personas se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

- ¡DAVIDE! ¡AQUÍ ESTAS! ¡QUE BUENO!- gritó el capitán de Rokkaku corriendo hacia el grupo de los de segundo.

- Davide, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te hemos buscado por más de una hora- dijo un muy molesto Kurobane quitando poco ceremoniosamente a su capitán del camino para llegar hasta la altura de su compañero de dobles.

Davide rápidamente dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pa...?- Kurobane no logró terminar la pregunta porque Davide, ignorando completamente la mirada sorprendida de su sempai y el grito de advertencia de Kentaro, se arrojó sobre él al grito de "!Bane-saaaannnnn!" haciendo que ambos cayeran pesadamente sobre el suelo.

- Ii data- murmuró Inui, que recién llegaba, mirando impávidamente al pelirrojo jugador de Rokkaku estrechando a su sempai hasta casi asfixiarlo- Kaidoh- dijo olvidando a los regulares de Rokkaku en el piso- según mis datos en una circunstancia normal tardarías sólo 10 minutos en ir hasta los baños y regresar. Por eso, cuando no regresaste luego de 11 minutos decidí venir a buscarte. Había un 30 de probabilidad de que algo malo te hubiera ocurrido, un 40 de que encontraras un gato y te pusieras a jugar; un 29 de que tuvieras problemas estomacales y un 1 de que te hubieras entretenido hablando con alguien. Parece que el 1 era lo correcto después de todo. Ii data-

- Shhhhhh...- siseó Kaidoh. Sin despedirse de los demás ni mirar a Inui el de segundo se dirigió hacia el camino que lo llevaría a la cancha donde en ese momento jugaba Seigaku. Inui sonrió brevemente a los demás y siguió a Kaidoh.

- ¡Chotarou, aquí estas!- gritó alegremente Shishido llegando hasta su compañero- ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!-

Ohtori miró cómo su sempai se acercaba a él y corrió a su encuentro.

- Shishido-san es muy imprudente de tu parte andar de un lado para el otro mostrando tu rostro así nomás. ¡Alguna mujer de mediana edad, adinerada y desesperada podría verte!-

- ¿El sol te dañó el cerebro, Chotarou? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué estas ha...? Ahhh! Chotarou!- En ese momento Shishido tuvo que dejar de intentar seguir con su interrogatorio para evitar que la tierra que su compañero de dobles le estaba tirando en la cara se metiera en su boca y terminara tragándosela. Trató de retroceder pero Ohtori, con la ventaja que le daba su altura, lo tenía completamente sujeto.

- Se que esto debe ser molesto, Shishido-san. Pero si nadie ve tu rostro claramente nadie tendrá motivos para raptarte-

- ¿Por qué ...demonios ...alguien... querría...ahggggggg ¡Basta, Chotarou!-

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Akazawa mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Kurobane tratando de quitarse a Davide de encima para seguir respirando mientras a su costado Kentaro estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo y a Ohtori llenado de tierra la cara de su compañero de dobles.- Kaneda, ¿que diablos sucede?.-

En vez de dar una respuesta Kaneda saltó hasta colocarse a su lado y tomó las manos de su capitán entre las suyas.

- Akazawa-buchou te prometo que nunca dejaré que te lleven a despellejar- dijo solemnemente.

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?-

- Realmente, te lo prometo. Protegeré tu piel-

Mmmmm...eso no era tan malo.

- Bien, Kaneda. Como mi protector de piel oficial ten, aquí tienes el bronceado. ¡Que no quede ni una porción de mi hermosa piel desprotegida!-

- ¡Sí, Akazawa.buchou!-

Mientras sus brazos eran cubiertos con bronceador Akazawa pensaba cómo las cosas habían llegado a esto. A pocos metros de él Kurobane Harukaze y Aoi Kentaro de Rokkaku daba leves palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero de equipo que seguía aferrado a la remera del mayor murmurando algo incoherente sobre yakuzas y las preparatorias de Tokio. Un poco más allá Ohtori de Hyotei seguía desparramando tierra sobre la cara de Shishido que parecía cada vez más a punto de explotar. Y desde luego, estaba Kaneda que había prometido cuidar su piel para evitar que fuera despellejada.

Una risa suave hizo que el capitán de St. Rudophl dirigiera su vista hacia un lugar alejado del caos generalizado. Allí vio por primera vez al mananger de su equipo riendo disimuladamente mientras observaba complacido el panorama.

Aunque estaba seguro de todos los de tercero pasarían mucho tiempo tratando de sacar en claro qué demonios había sucedido con esos tres Akazawa no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía cómo ni por qué pero todo el asunto era sin duda culpa de Mizuki.

Epílogo

- Oh, por cierto, Kaneda, ¿qué sucedió con los chocolates y las gaseosas que te mande a comprar?-

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh!... Ups...-

Fin


End file.
